


Gavin Was A Friend Of Mine

by solacesz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacesz/pseuds/solacesz
Summary: When the Fake AH Crew's golden boy went missing, the last person he was seen with was Ryan Haywood.





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song 'Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine' by The Killers. I suggest listening to it during or after you've read this chapter but before reading the next one.

In a small, grey room sat a stainless steel table with two chairs on either side. Sitting at these chairs were two men of similar build but that's about where the similarities end. On the chair closest to the door sat Mr James Ryan Haywood, otherwise known as BM Vagabond in Los Santos. He was a member of the notorious gang, the Fake AH Crew. 

He wasn't here to confess about a heist or reckless driving incident. He was here to talk about the disappearance of the Fake AH Crew’s golden boy, Gavin Free. On the other chair sat a lawyer? Investigator? Detective? Ryan had no idea who the guy was but he was in a suit and had neat hair so he was probably important to someone.

Ryan couldn't help but absentmindedly stare at the microphone and recording device resting in the middle of the table. The subtle red flashing light became mesmerising as he was bored of being questioned. He’d been in this interrogation all day and had already told these people what he had to say. He was growing tired but he had to remain calm and not show any signs of aggression or they’d never believe him.

“Mr Haywood, we need you to take us back to that night and tell us everything that happened.” The interrogator was becoming annoyed of Ryan's lack of detail in his answers. He knew he was hiding something but getting details out of this guy was like pulling teeth.

“I've already told you all I know.” Ryan sighed.

“So far, what you've said is that you and Mr Free went for a walk on the promenade, you had a small argument, and he left. Is this correct?” The interrogator queried.

“Yes. He walked off in a different direction to me so I didn't see what way he went.” Ryan rolled his eyes. He was visibly getting more agitated with every repeated question.

“Do you have any proof?” The investigator asked for probably the tenth time this session.

“The security footage showed us going into the alley and I left out one way and he, presumably, went the other. Clearly I wasn't with him after that. Is that not enough?" Ryan barked.

“No. At this point you're our main suspect and you aren't providing us with enough details. What was the argument about?” The interrogator was suspicious about Ryan's hesitance and aggression.

“I don't remember exactly, probably some stress related stuff. I know earlier that week I’d dinged his car and he probably just used the opportunity to vent about everything.” Ryan suggested as he slumped back in his chair, getting ready to leave.

“In the security footage we can see you holding Mr Free very close.” The interrogator said with a quizzical tone.

“It was cold.” Ryan said through gritted teeth. The interrogator paused for a moment and sat back in his chair. This was perhaps finally the breakthrough he needed, he thought to himself.

“Were you and Mr Free romantically involved?” The interrogator raised an eyebrow. 

“No, Gavin was just a friend of mine…” Ryan said in a tone much quieter than all his other answers.

“Mr Haywood, we believe you are withholding information from us. If you confess now I'm sure your sentence will be less harsh than if you were to claim innocence in the court and then be proven guilty.” The interrogator was convinced it was Ryan despite little actual proof. The idea of Ryan and Gavin being romantically involved gave the interrogator a good idea about what the motive could be.

“Tell me what you want to know. I've said all I can.” Ryan said. His tone was completely monotonous, he was done with this interview.

“Mr Haywood we know what you’re doing. Start cooperating better or you will suffer a terrible fate.” Threatened the interrogator.

“I haven't seen him since that night. I know my rights and you’re threatening me into confessing to something I didn’t do. I've been here all day I think I'm going to leave now.” Ryan stood up from the table, waited for the security guard to unlock the door, and he walked out.


	2. The Truth

“Rye…” Gavin started but his voice was small and his words trailed off.

“Look, everything will be fine Gav. Let's just get some cool, fresh air to clear your head.” Ryan replied calmly. He never took his eyes off the road, not even for a slight glance at the boy next to him.

The pair arrived to the Los Santos promenade in the very early hours of the morning. There wasn't a soul around apart from them. The weather was slightly dreary and a drizzle had broken out as they arrived. Reluctantly, Gavin got out of the car and into the rain, following Ryan's actions.

Ryan wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and lead him onward to the beachside walk. It was almost romantic. It would've been perfect if Gavin wasn't so scared. He knew that Ryan knew about what was happening. Gavin had a new friend. One that Ryan thought he was too close to.

“Rye… I promise I-” Gavin started, once again his voice failing him.

“Gavin, I don't want to hear anymore promises you can't keep.” Ryan replied firmly. His grip tightened on Gavin’s now damp shoulder. The pair were still walking despite the rain getting heavier with no sign of letting up. 

“It’s not what you think, Rye.” Gavin’s voice hasn't failed him this time. His words were clear.

“How do you know what I think?” Ryan snipped.

“Because we're in love…” Gavin whispered, “or at least I am.”

“You say that but I know it's not true.” Ryan stopped walking. The pair were illuminated by a dull streetlight. Ryan used the hand perched on Gavin’s shoulder to turn Gavin to face him. “You say you love me but I know what you do behind my back.”

“No! It's true Rye! I do love you!” Gavin cried. He brought his hands together almost as if he was praying.

“I'm not sure if I should believe you.” Ryan yelled in return.

“I don't want to talk about this.” Gavin’s voice became hushed once again. “I want to go home.”

“You have to go see her again, don't you?” Ryan sighed as he released the harsh grip he still had on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Rye, don't.” Gavin implored. He took a step back but Ryan took one forward to match.

“Do you really think you can just leave me? After all I've given you and how much I've supported you, you want to leave me for a woman?” Ryan thundered. He reached out and grabbed Gavin’s hand. He pulled the boy down and alley and then turned his grip to the Gavin’s throat so he couldn't scream. He pushed Gavin against the wall and used all of his body weight to make sure he couldn't move. “I swear I'll never let you go, Gavin.” 

The hand kept crushing and the oxygen to Gavin’s brain was beginning to diminish. Tears began to stream down his face. He choked for air but couldn't get any. Gavin pushed against the man, trying to get away from him but he was too weak. He struggled for a few moments before he realised it was useless. 

“Now you’ll never be anyone else’s but mine.” Ryan smirked as the body went limp in his arms. He hid the body well for the night and would come back soon to take it home, but for now he had to play up to the security cameras, make it look like he and Gavin parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Just a little, song-based ficlet. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
